


Art: Chack - Change of Bodies -

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Yaoi, change of bodies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Chase planeaba encontrarse con Hannibal Roy Bean para combatir en un duelo "justo", pero por causa de un accidente con un Shen gong wu termino cambiando de cuerpo con Jack Spicer, que estaba de entrometido para ver el duelo entre sus dos héroes del mal, por lo que ahora Jack tiene que enfrentarse a Hannibal en el cuerpo de Chase.





	Art: Chack - Change of Bodies -

**Author's Note:**

> Este dibujo lo imagine desde que estaba en secundaria, siempre quise que hubiera un Shen gong wu que te cambiara de cuerpo con otra persona junto con las habilidades físicas de dicha persona por alrededor de 2 días.....
> 
> Por ejemplo, Jack y Chase, Jack es debil y Chase es fuerte, al cambiar de cuerpos Chase queda en el cuerpo de Jack pero con su misma fuerza y agilidad, mientras que Jack se queda en el cuerpo de Chase todo débil, torpe y poco agraciado, osea así como es él naturalmente.....y así :,v
> 
> Bueno cuando estaba en la secundaria tenia la idea de ese Shen gong wu y de que Chase se iba a encontrar con Hannibal Roy Bean para un duelo "justo", pero el problema es que por causa de un accidente se cambio de cuerpo con Jack (el cual estaba de entrometido para ver el duelo) por lo que ahora Jack tiene que enfrentarse a Hannibal en el cuerpo de Chase :l
> 
> En el boceto dibuje a Jack atemorizado y pidiéndole a Chase que se vayan antes que Hannibal llegue al encuentro, a lo que Chase se niega, ya que él no rompe su palabra ni rechaza un duelo.
> 
> Espero les guste n.n <3

**Author's Note:**

> La vdd no se que tanto vaya a hacer de esta idea que se me ocurrió durante la pubertad, pero intentare hacer al menos unos 3 o 4 paneles respecto a esto e intentare mantener la "calidad" de dibujo :D
> 
> Hasta aquí mi reporte Joaquin :3
> 
> Buenos días, tardes o noches ;)


End file.
